So Close Yet So Distant
by Yumeko Tenshino
Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn’t know how. Haruka doesn’t believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?
1. Discovery

Title: So Close Yet So Distant  
  
Written by: Yueh Miko  
  
Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn't know how. Haruka doesn't believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?  
  
A/N: This story has been in my mind for a while and now that I am concluding "To Love Is To Live" I thought I might start this one. Please tell me what you think so far. ~_^  
  
NOTE: Any characters that are not from from Sailor Moon solely belong to me.  
  
Dedication: For Kira, Nik, Camellia, Kei, Sabira, Kanukle, Kime and Yuy, the friends that I miss so much and for Zero who is always so close to me but yet so distant that I can't bring him back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I took a deep breath and held it in.  
  
"Michi..." I felt Haruka's hand slide onto my back, "Relax! It's just a dumb test."  
  
"But what if it's..." I asked trembling. Why was I scared? I mean I had nothing to worry about except the fact that I didn't have had my period for two months and that I was facing nausea in the morning. I had nothing to worry about. They were only pregnancy signs. I couldn't be pregnant.  
  
"You know it's not going to be positive." She replied soothingly, "I can't get you pregnant and you know it."  
  
"Still..." I breathed out slowly, finally, "It seems like..."  
  
"Michi?" she pulled me in an embrace, "You sure you want to go alone? I really don't mind coming with you. Honestly."  
  
"No," I whispered, "Like you said. It's a dumb test. I can take it."  
  
"Hmmm." She whispered kissing my ear and then my neck, "That's my girl." I reached back and tangled my fingers in her soft hair, urging her on to touch me more. But I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't want her to come because I was scared the test was going to come out positive. I had never slept with a man in my life but it was scaring me for some reason. A gut feeling, and as much as I hated to say it, I trusted my feelings a lot. If it was going to be positive, first I would have to calm myself down. Next I would have to do the hard thing. Tell Haruka. She moved my head toward hers and claimed my lips. There was no reason the test will come out positive. But if it was going to, I was scared that I was going to lose someone very special.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hated the way hospital smells. I just hate it still. It just makes me feel sick even if I am not. So I did not go in right away. Instead I took out my phone and called Haruka.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," came her deep voice. Some times I hated caller ID's.  
  
"You busy?"  
  
"No." she replied. I could hear the grin in her voice, "Never when you call."  
  
"Look if you are busy..."  
  
"No I am honestly not." She said, "Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." I sighed. There was a pause.  
  
"I can still come." She supplied.  
  
"I am so sorry." I said softly, "It's just this is annoying me so much." There was a pause again.  
  
"I am coming." She said.  
  
"No." I knew she had heard the tears as well as I heard her grin.  
  
"I can't take it." She replied, "I have to..."  
  
"Haruka I am ok," I insisted, "I am being stupid."  
  
"No you are not."  
  
"Yes I am," I replied, "I will be fine. I promise. I will call you after the test."  
  
"Ok," she sighed, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There were five other people in the waiting room beside me. One was a woman with a child. Another was an obvious pregnant girl with her husband. And the last was an old man. I picked up an old magazine and started to skim through it. I kept thinking about the test. After a while the old man was called in. The child was walking around. When he passed by me, he gave me a shy smile. He was utterly adorable. Then it was finally my turn. First they made me do one of those pregnancy tests. Then I was sent to a nurse to give me back the reports. She was a grim looking gray haired lady with her lips pressed together so tight that you could barely see them.  
  
"Now...Kaiou Michiru...no spouse?" she asked. I shook my head no.  
  
"Ok then lets see...when was the last time you had you period?"  
  
"Two months ago."  
  
"And you did say you have been facing nausea in the morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What birth control do you use?" she asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I am homosexual." I stated. Her lips pressed together even tighter. She looked down at the report then up at me again.  
  
"Let me ask this in another way...How long have you been bisexual?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I twisted my hands together. I should have called Haruka but I knew I would have broken down on the phone. Sitting in a park I looked at the happy people around me. I felt out of place, lost. How could I be pregnant? How? I tried to remember back to the time when I had my last period. Between that time and now I how could I have gotten pregnant? It was impossible.  
  
Someone said hi to me. I didn't respond.  
  
"Michiru?" It was Makoto.  
  
"Oh hi Makoto."  
  
"You okay?" she sat down, "You look sorta tired."  
  
"Yeah, just tired," I replied worrying. How could I have gotten pregnant?  
  
"Where's Haruka?" she asked.  
  
"At work."  
  
"Oh okay," Makoto sort of looked away and saw Minako waving her over.  
  
"I gotta go, now take care of yourself!" Makoto said and ran off. I watched them walk away hand in hand. How easy their life seemed. They didn't have to worry about how they could have gotten pregnant. Either they'd know or either they wouldn't be pregnant.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Michi?" I curled into a ball at the familiar voice.  
  
"Are you home?" keys rattled. Bedroom door opened and then footsteps echoed.  
  
"Michi are you okay?" I felt a hand on my arm.  
  
"Yeah," I lied.  
  
"Why are you all curled up?"  
  
"No reason." I replied biting my lip.  
  
"How was the test?"  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"Okay?" Haruka came on the other side and looked me in the eye, "Okay meaning negative, right?" She was worried for me, so worried. I wanted to cry. Should I lie? I wondered if I lied how I would explain a swollen stomach in a couple of months. Maybe I could get an abortion. Maybe I could lie and then tomorrow get an abortion. Her hand slipped off me. Her eyes were wide, in horror and disgust.  
  
"Oh my god..." she whispered getting up. I knew she knew. And she knew that I knew she knew. I felt a sob escape my throat. She didn't come to comfort me. She just left the room. Left me there to cry to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Only one request. R/R plz! ^_^ 


	2. Weepy yelling matches

Title: So Close Yet So Distant  
  
Written by: Yueh Miko  
  
Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn't know how. Haruka doesn't believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?  
  
NOTE: Any characters that are not from from Sailor Moon solely belong to me.  
  
Dedication: For Kira, Nik, Camellia, Kei, Sabira, Kanukle, Kime and Yuy, the friends that I miss so much and for Zero who is always so close to me but yet so distant that I can't bring him back.  
  
A/N: well this is a weepy yelling sort of chappie, not much in here. Just confrontations and a lot of mistrust and a lot of yelling and crying. Thnks for all the revus pplz!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling woozy. I knew why. It was nausea alert! I scrammbled out of bed but not before throwing a glance next to me. No sign of Haruka at all. But I couldn't worry about that now.  
  
I grabbed the basin hard and threw up. This was harder then I ever thought, being pregnant. Pressing my head against the mirror I took deep breaths. I guessed I had to get used to this, life without Haruka. The thought brought tears and sobs escaped. I remembered reading somewhere that pregnancy made you weepy. Now I knew what it meant.  
  
I wasn't quiet done with the weepy part when I felt strong arms carry me back to bed. I cried harder. Haruka was going to leave me and I knew it. I didn't want to be left alone. Everything was going wrong.  
  
Soon I regained control of my tears. Haruka brought in a tray.  
  
"Um I sorta brought you..." she started tiredly, "Um...tea and salty biscuits...to help with the nausea..."  
  
"Why?" it was stupid to ask but I couldn't help.  
  
"I don't know," she slumped into a chair in front of me. I started to cry again.  
  
"I read one time...being pregnant makes you nervous and weepy...explains why I was so nervous...and why I am weepy...I know you hate it when I cry...but everything is so wrong...first I get pregnant...I don't even know how or when for god's sake...and now you are giving me the silence treatment!" I was trying to fill up the silence, "God...how I hate the silence...you know that...then say something Haruka!"  
  
"I don't know what to say." She replied solemnly.  
  
"Did you sleep last night?"  
  
"No." she looked like a fragile ragged doll. I wondered who was in worse shape her or me?  
  
"So..." I started slowly, "How do we do this?"  
  
"Well you tell me how it happened."  
  
"What do you mean how?"  
  
"I mean when, who, how, that's what I mean!" she yelled, "You can't magically get pregnant, you know!" she was yelling. She never yelled. I had to stay calm. Forget the stupid thing in the book about weepy. I was gonna change science, I was not gonna get weepy.  
  
"When?" I started calmly, "I think two months ago. Who? Well if I knew I wouldn't be sitting here crying. How? Do you really think I know?"  
  
"Did you know before you went to the doctor that you were pregnant?"  
  
"I told you I was nervous to do at home in case it came out wrong and all!"  
  
"How about why?" Haruka asked frowning.  
  
"What do you mean why? How can there be a why?" I was about to get weepy. Deep breaths, I had to take deep breaths.  
  
"Why the hell did you do something like this to me!" Haruka yelled, "That's why! That is why! I have never done anything to you! Ever in my life except give you my love and more! Why did you do this to me?" She was about to cry. She never cried. Maybe she was getting magically pregnant too. Like me. Wouldn't that be ironic? Maybe I needed to see a shrink.  
  
"So you don't believe me?" I asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Hell I don't!" she said seethingly and left the room, slamming the door. I flinched at the slam. Sighing I placed the salty biscuits in my mouth. They were fresh. She must have gone out to buy them in the morning. And who told her that the salty things help? That's when I realized. She had been doing her homework all night. If she cared enough to do that, maybe there was hope.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I stayed in bed the next two hours. What was she doing? I had no idea. Just that I had to figure things out. Things like why the hell was this happening to me? And haruka wasn't believeing me so what was I supposed to do? Abortion was the only answer that came to my mind. But somehow I kept thinking what did this little child ever do to me that I should go and murder it.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Michiru, its Ami, about the swimming classes today..."  
  
"I am sorry Ami, but can you cancel them?" I asked wearily, "I won't be able to make it honestly."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I think I am coming down with a flu or something."  
  
"Oh ok," she said satisfied with my lie, "Feel better!" I hung up and stared at the ceiling. How I wished I was only coming down with a flu! The door opened.  
  
"I...uh...just wanted to ask you..." she was nervous, "Well...I promise I won't yell at you...just tell me please, just tell me, ok?"  
  
"Tell you what?" this was getting harder by the minute.  
  
"When I had that buisness trip, the one where you didn't come with me," she said slowly and I realized what she was gonna ask, "Was it during that time? Please tell me."  
  
"No," I told her, "It was during no time! How many times do I have to tell you this? I didn't sleep with anyone, let alone a man, while you weren't here! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Well," her eyes darkened over, "For one thing you are pregnant that's why I don't believe you! Until you tell me the truth we don't know eachother." Slamming the door she left again.  
  
I willed myself not to cry and got out of bed finally. I haven't been in bed so late before except when...that's when I remembered something. How I had come home and was drinking some juice, while Haruka was away and suddenly I had felt very drowsy. I remembered that I had fallen asleep early that day and woke up extremely late. Maybe that day something happened...but what? I remembered back that I had been talking to a social worker that day. He had called me for something and I couldn't remember what for. I had to go see the social worker again. I just had to.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where are you going?" Haruka asked when I grabbed my handbag and the keys.  
  
"If we don't know eachother, we shouldn't interfere in eachother's lives."  
  
"Don't throw my words back at me," she growled, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see the social worker." I stated firmly and left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: O_o they are at each other's throats. I can't believe I am writing this. Anyway R/R and thanks fpr reading. 


	3. The Secret Trip

Title: So Close Yet So Distant  
  
Written by: Yueh Miko  
  
Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn't know how. Haruka doesn't believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?  
  
NOTE: Any characters that are not from from Sailor Moon solely belong to me.  
  
Dedication: For Kira, Nik, Camellia, Kei, Sabira, Kanukle, Kime and Yuy, the friends that I miss so much and for Zero who is always so close to me but yet so distant that I can't bring him back.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this and revus! I love the revus! They are my fuel. ~_^ Don't forget to R/R!  
  
******NOTE: BTW plz forgive me for having bad spelling at some places. My spell check won't check spelling, only grammer _ it's a drag and I will try to fix it but plz bear with me. After all I can only proof read it so many times. Thanks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I drove toward the home office of the social worker. I had brought Haruka's car without telling her. Wonder what she would say. I was trying to calm myself down. This whole pregnancy thing was getting to my head. Usually I was a very calm and composed person. I was proud of myself for that, but now it had all gone down the drain.  
  
The social worker that I had e-mailed to for an appointment must sit at his computer all day because I had gotten a reply in 15 minutes saying to meet him at 4 pm. I got out at his house.  
  
When I rang the bell a sour faced woman walked out. She was one of those people with cheap and obvious good looks. A top too tight a skirt too short. I didn't resent her, but her haugtiness got on my nerves.  
  
"Yes?" she looked me up and down while chewing gum rudely.  
  
"I am here to meet Mr. Hiwara." I replied trying to be nicer.  
  
"I see." She leaned against the doorframe not inviting me in, "And why?"  
  
"I believe that's none of your buisness." I replied and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Wait here." She said and left. Two minutes later she came back pouting.  
  
"Come in." I followed her to a door.  
  
"He is in there," she said pointing and sneering slightly, "Good luck." I wondered why she had said that. I walked in. The social worker was smiling. He reminded me of the grinch.  
  
"Come in come in," he beckoned with his hand, "Have a seat." I sat down uncomfortably. The place smelled of cigarettes.  
  
"Now how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, you see almost two months ago you called me here for something." I told him feeling nervous, "what exactly was it for?"  
  
"Well of course that was about the car." He replied, "See I was showing you the papers on the cars..." he said digging into a drawer, "I was actually supposed to see Miss Tenou but since she had been away I had called you here for it."  
  
"Was it urgent?"  
  
"No, not at all, but I wanted to get it done." He said slidding a file to her, "And since Miss Tenou..."  
  
"How do you know Haruka wasn't at home?" I asked sharply.  
  
"Well..." he was lost for one second, "Well you told me ofcourse, how else would I know?"  
  
"Ofcourse." I said suspicously getting up, "Well I will see you later then, and oh I am taking the files with me. I believe that's the reason I came here today."  
  
"Sure," he smiled the grinch smile, "Just don't lose them now!" he rang for the girl I had seen before.  
  
"Come on now." She said when she arrived, ready to escort me to the door.  
  
"Well have a nice day." She said before she closed the door. Maybe it was just me but I was sure she had said "Blasted baby buisness."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I walked in the door.  
  
"Why'd you take my car?" Haruka asked me crossly.  
  
"What was I supposed to take, the bus?"  
  
"Why did you go see the social worker anyway?"  
  
"When you were on that buisness journey I had gone to see him..." her eyes started to widen.  
  
"No not what you think!" I snapped, "He had called me about something and I had forgotten to tell you it was about the car. Here's the file, look over it!" I said throwing it in front of her.  
  
"I am sorry," she whispered. I almost didn't hear her.  
  
"No, I am sorry I shouldn't have come back here."  
  
"Don't be like that please." she begged, "I was wrong to accuse you, I know you were not lying. I was just so frustrated. You don't understand."  
  
"Make me understand." I said simply looking out of the window, my back toward her.  
  
"Remember when we first started to date and remember that guy you introduced me to, Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes, he's Usagi's fiance."  
  
"Yeah, him, but back then he wasn't." I didn't see where she was going with this but I listened.  
  
"Remember when you were dancing with him and then I had asked you to leave and you said to let you finish the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, and you had stormed out of the party like mad." I remembered so clearly.  
  
"And I told you why I had done it, right?"  
  
"Yeah," I laughed for the first time in the day, "You told me you get jealous easily."  
  
"I still do." She said softly, "That's why I acted that way in the morning."  
  
"I have told you so many times that I love only you," I replied about to cry, "Why don't ever believe me? Why?" her arms slipped around me.  
  
"Because you are so beautiful that sometiems I think that you will get tired of me and go find someone else better." Her cheek was pressing against mine.  
  
"I am nothing without you."  
  
"So am I forgiven?"  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
"I will take care of you, I promise, if you are pregnant I will take care of you."  
  
"This morning..." I was crying, "I thought you would leave me."  
  
"I wanted to but I knew I couldn't. I just love you too much." And we stood like that in comforting silence with eachother for a very long time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later on in the day Haruka called me to her study where she was looking over the file I had brought.  
  
"Why did you go for the car anyway?" she asked, "I am the owner so he should have called me, why you?"  
  
"He said he called me cause he knew you were away..."  
  
"But my cell phone, why didn't he call me on that? Why did he call home?"  
  
"He said he knew you weren't home so..." She was staring at me with rasied eyebrows. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and it wasn't because of the pregnancy. I had just remembered that Haruka's trip was a secret. Everyone except two people in her office were led to believe she was sick at home. Only those two people at her office knew she was gone beside me and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Then how did the social worker know? I certainly didn't recall telling him.  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Haruka said suddenly, "What did he call you for? There is no changes at all in the file here so why did he call you?" I was about to faint when Haruka caught me. This was a problem, a big problem.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: When I started this I had no idea where I was going with it but now, thanks to what my sceince teacher from 9th garde had once told us, I have figured out exactly what to do. Thanks for sending revus! R/R! And oh BTW I may not be updating a lot now since school's is starting so there will be no more everyday or every other updates soon nuff. 


	4. Medical Genius

Title: So Close Yet So Distant  
  
Written by: Yueh Miko  
  
Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn't know how. Haruka doesn't believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?  
  
NOTE: Any characters that are not from from Sailor Moon solely belong to me.  
  
Dedication: For Kira, Nik, Camellia, Kei, Sabira, Kanukle, Kime and Yuy, the friends that I miss so much and for Zero who is always so close to me but yet so distant that I can't bring him back.  
  
A/N: Wow, I am getting more revus then I imagined. This is amazing. Maybe I have hope left after all _ anyway plz R/R! I really need opinions for this chapter and ofcourse ideas are welcome! ~_^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I woke up the next morning in Haruka's arms, which was a comfort. I decided that if I didn't move I wouldn't have to face the annoying nausea. Instead I watched the sleeping Haruka. She was utterly adorable. Ever since I met her I realized how unaware she was of her appearance. Every time someone told her that she was handsome she looked extremely surprised. She never noticed how, that when she walked by, she created an effect on girls all around her and of all ages.  
  
Sometimes it was me who worried that she would leave me. I just couldn't imagine ever leaving her. She had always, ever since she met me, showed me that she felt I was too beautiful to be true. I on the other hand thought that she was too handsome to be true. The alarm went off. She had to go to her job.  
  
"Haruka?" I whispered. Usually she woke up easily but last night we had been awake very long. I woke her up the way I knew she liked best. I kissed her gently. That's when she finally stirred.  
  
"Hi," she said groggily, "This is a first. You are up before me."  
  
"Hmm," I didn't want to tell her I was feeling nausea. I knew she would start worrying immediately.  
  
"What time...?"  
  
"It's 6, love, and if you don't get up you'll be late," I told her. She was still half-asleep.  
  
"Call in and say I have the flu," she murmured pulling me closer and pressing her face to my neck, intending to fall asleep again.  
  
"You took off yesterday too," I protested, not that I didn't like the thought of her being home.  
  
"Exactly," she mumbled, "My 'flu' from yesterday is still not gone. Plus I don't take much days off so it doesn't matter." The phone was behind her so I reached to call her office when the first and starting wave of nausea came.  
  
"Argh!" I moaned pushing her away and scrambling out grabbing a robe on my way to the bathroom.  
  
"What happened?" she was startled and I felt bad, but that's when more waves hit. Suddenly my worry switched to the acidic feeling in my mouth rather then her.  
  
It was unbearable and it left me feeling weak. I stumbled back to bed. Haruka was in the kitchen; I could hear mugs rattling. I knew she couldn't be here everyday bringing me breakfast so I had to stop her before I got spoiled. But I didn't have the strenght to go to the kitchen. I sunk down into the bed and closed my eyes, my mouth and my throat burning.  
  
She finally walked in with a tray, which had the tea and bicuits for me, coffee for her.  
  
"Haruka you got to stop you are gonna spoil me!" I said getting up to sit staright as she sat down beside me.  
  
"You should be spoiled!" she declared and started to sip her coffee.  
  
"I am sorry I ruined your sleep."  
  
"Its ok, I shouldn't be getting into bad habits like sleeping late anyway," she grinned teasingly, "It might 'spoil' me." I hit her gently on the arm. Then looked at my breakfast repulsively.  
  
"Eat it, you need your strenght," she said. For her sake I took one of the biscuits and started nibbling slowly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she was typing into her laptop, one corner of her glasses hanging in her mouth. She had just got them recently and only needed them for reading but she never put them on. I snatched the glasses out.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You are gonna bite right through!" I said and showed her the mark her teeth had made. She blushed.  
  
"I am stressed, that's must be it," she went back to typing.  
  
"So what are we going to do about the social worker?"  
  
"We can't exactly play detectives, honey," she stopped typing.  
  
"We can hire detectives though," I replied.  
  
"Who would believe us? Who would believe that you got pregnant without ever sleeping with a man?"  
  
"Good point," I said lamely.  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
"Were you?" I wondered if she had figured something out.  
  
"You need someone here to take care of you, in the mornings since I won't be here." I sighed at her remark.  
  
"I will be fine Haruka, I can manage perfectly fine," she didn't look convinced, "I will have the phone right beside me and your office number is in the speed dial so it won't be a problem!"  
  
"Just get someone you know to take care of you, please?"  
  
"But..." She took one of my hands to pull me close and quited me with her lips on mine.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"It's a waste..."  
  
"So you'd rather have me worry all morning then get someone to take care of you?" She knew that would get me.  
  
"That was not fair."  
  
"Life's not fair!" she laughed but then suddenly looked fazed when she remembered how true it was in my case.  
  
"So true."I replied smiling to make her feel better.  
  
"So you will get someone?"  
  
"Yes, but who? I can't exactly call up just anyone!"  
  
"Get one of the girls, hopefully Ami," she replied looking back at the laptop to read something but her thumb was stroking my hand.  
  
"All right I'll ask but how do I explain I am pregnant?"  
  
"Just tell her the truth, maybe she will figure out an answer to this mess and that would be in our benefit, what with her mother being a doctor and all."  
  
"All right," I said. She let go of my hand to rub her neck.  
  
"You work too much, love,"  
  
"I don't really, just catching up and all." I moved behind her and slipped her lose shirt off her shoulders.  
  
"No," she grabbed my hands, "You are gonna get tired."  
  
"Haruka I am only 2 months pregnant! You didn't let me do anything all day atleast let me give you a massage!" I didn't know what part of my frustrated sentence got to her but she let me and I was gald.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day I called Ami over telling her I had something important to say. I had left the door open for her to come in without me getting out of bed.  
  
"Hi Michiru, how have you been feeling?"  
  
"Not better, to be honest."  
  
"Uh...you look fine." She replied. I was in bed and curled up.  
  
"Do I really?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"There is something really important that I have to tell you..."  
  
"You are pregnant." She stated and I stared.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"The way you are laying down? My mom says when girls are pregnant, they do that a lot, especially in the morning because of the nausea." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah well Haruka wanted me to get someone to give me breakfast in the morning and I thought maybe you could if it's not too much trouble and then I could give you those violin lessons I promised ages ago."  
  
"I like it," she replied, "Breakfast? Sure thing. Herbal tea and salty biscuits maybe, what do you say?"  
  
"Even the thought of food is disguisting right now but that's better then nothing." She was about to leave the room when I stopped her.  
  
"Why didn't you ask my how it happened?"  
  
"I know you'll tell me when you were ready." She said simply. This is why I liked Ami a lot. She never asked too many questions.  
  
"Ami, I don't know how it happened, I have never have slept with a man and I don't know how it happened!"  
  
"I thought..." she looked puzzled.  
  
"What did you think?" I asked frowing. She looked really puzzled.  
  
"Well I thought maybe you and Haruka wanted a child so instead of adopting you went to one of those sperm banks..." she blushed crimson, "...And got yourself..."  
  
"Wait, what sperm banks?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"No!" I was panicing, "What are these 'sperm banks' exactly Ami?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I just hope I am doing all of this right! Oh god! I just hope I am not getting anything wrong about the whole pregnancy and the 'sperm banks'! I hope this works! Please R/R and tell me what you think! 


	5. Author's Stupidity Confession

PLZ READ THIS  
  
And thus every revu reminds me of my extreme stupidity.  
  
I am sorry i didn't include the abortion choice! I didn't rule it out! Haruka doesn't want to say it just yet cuz Michiru is upset! Plus it is part of my plot to keep it for latr!  
  
I am sorry I didn't include the fact that this is taking place in a time when sperm banks were recently introduced! Don't slap poor michi she just ended up in the wrong time!  
  
Then I am sorry for not saying this in the beginning but she's not magically pregnant, like she keeps thinking that's just sarcasm! It will all come to logic! And there are no senshi so there is no chibiusa (the little tart, I don't like her much anyway!) Hotaru I erased from the face of the universe! She won't be appearing at all so don't wait for her.  
  
I recently have gotten sick of senshis and now make the chars normal pplz leading normal or somewhat normal lives. All the girls still know eachother, but just from around not from senshi buisness!  
  
Ok, that's about it! I feel so bad I am sooo sorry about this whole mess! Plz forgive this idiot of a girl who calls herself an author! T_T hope you guyz still read after my stupidity confession.  
  
Tenshini Yumeko, the shinnimegami  
  
AKA Yueh Miko 


	6. Fights and Calls

Title: So Close Yet So Distant  
  
Written by: Yueh Miko  
  
Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn't know how. Haruka doesn't believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?  
  
NOTE: Any characters that are not from from Sailor Moon solely belong to me.  
  
Dedication: For Kira, Nik, Camellia, Kei, Sabira, Kanukle, Kime and Yuy, the friends that I miss so much and for Zero who is always so close to me but yet so distant that I can't bring him back.  
  
A/N: *sigh* well here it goes! Anyway R/R and tell me what you think of this chappie!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I waited impatiently for Haruka to return. Ami had told me that I could have gotten pregnant without having sex with a man, which had made me furious. I had to wait until Haruka got back to talk. I knew that there was some scheme involved in this, I just knew it. Although when Haruka got back I didn't have the heart to burden her with so much. She looked so tired I wanted to hold her in my arms.  
  
"Hi love you look very tired," I said taking her bag and her jacket.  
  
"I think I might be coming down with the flu," she said rubbing her eyes wearily. She headed for the living room and I put her things away. Then I went to join her on the couch.  
  
"You know the best thing about coming home everyday?" she pulled me close grinning.  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"To see your face first thing and to know that you love me." She said and bent down to kiss me running her hands down my sides.  
  
"Not so tired now, are you?" I mumbled against her lips when she deepened the kiss giving me no room to talk. Her hand moved over my flat stomach and she suddenly pulled away.  
  
"What?" I asked worried, "Cold getting worse?"  
  
"Michi we have to talk, about that baby."  
  
"I know." I replied suddenly happy how she could read my mind.  
  
"What are we going to do then?" I felt disappointment sink in.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We can't keep it!" she said gently but firmly.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Well there is always..." she hesitated.  
  
"No, you can't." I whispered horrified, "You can't say abortion!" she hesitated for about 2 seconds but it was enough for me to know that abortion was exactly what she was going to suggest.  
  
"Ofcourse I wasn't going to say abortion." She told me, "But we can't keep it, it'll have to go."  
  
"You mean give it up for adoption?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes Michiru, it's the only way!" she told me persistently, "We just can't keep it!"  
  
"But Haruka why not?"  
  
"Because we don't know who this child's father is!"  
  
"Remember when you suggested when we adopt?" I felt tears sting my eyes, "If you are willing to adopt a child whose mother and father are unknown, why can't you adopt a child whose mother is known atleast."  
  
"Michiru its not that!" she replied annoyed at the fact that I was about to cry. I tried to stop my tears.  
  
"Then what Haruka? What?" I asked, my tears winning my inner battle and streaming down my cheeks, "First you suggest we kill the poor thing, now you want to give it up! Do you understand this? The child will be mine as well. Every year I will cry when its brithday will arrive, every year! I will want to see it grow up Haruka, why can't you understand that!"  
  
"You are the one who doesn't understand Michiru!" she was trying not to lose her patience, "First of all I did not suggest abortion so don't put words into my mouth! It's not the fact that it's your child! Its just that...that some man's child is inside you and when I think of it I want to beat someone rotten, you hear? It makes me angry as hell! Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Haruka!" I yelled very loudly, "Could you stop with the god damn jealousy? How the hell do I have to explain to you that I love only you?" She was quiet and stared unblinkingly at me. Her face was lined with worry, and she looked many more years older than she did a minute ago. That was when I left the place and walked out of the apartment. I was sure now I wouldn't have time to explain things over to her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You don't know how glad I am for this." I told Makoto who just gently smiled.  
  
"Lover's quarrels happen, you know." She told me in her soft but reassuring voice, "Like someone wise once said that it's hard to be amiable to the same person everyday. If you don't fight then you should worry otherwise it's all-ok." I had told her that I had a small argument with Haruka and that I just needed place to stay in without having any questions asked. Fortunately Makoto didn't ask any questions at all, which was a relief.  
  
After I had left in the afternoon today I hadn't heard from Haruka at all. I was sure I wasn't going to. It was a good thing Makoto had a spare room and enough sense not to give in to her curiosity. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It had been a long day and I deserved as much sleep as anyone did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I woke up when I felt someone gently shaking me.  
  
"Stop, I need my sleep."  
  
"Michi wake up."  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Who else?" I opened my eyes to her grin.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to take you back with me."  
  
"I am not comin!" I said stubbornly. Her hand cupped my cheek, her thumb stroking my cheek.  
  
"I need you," she whispered.  
  
"Is that all? You just need me?" I asked searching her teal eyes for an answer.  
  
"Michi..." she leaned in to kiss me but I moved away, "I need you because I love you."  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" I whispered, "It's just a goddamn baby! Why are we fighting over such a petty thing?"  
  
"Fine, I promise you, no more fighting over such things, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I whispered burying my face into her shirt, soaking it with my tears. Then she lifted me in her arms and carried me back home at 3:30 am in the morning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was my fourth month. As promised Haruka and I hadn't argued ever since she carried me home that day. Now I was patiently waiting for her to get home so we could go out and have a nice dinner. I had even dressed up for it, since we were usually so busy that we didn't had time to dress up and go out any longer.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"No Michiru, its me."  
  
"I am sorry who?" the voice was one that I had never heard before.  
  
"What, don't tell me you don't recognize the voice of your baby's father," the voice said and I went cold, "After all you did sleep with me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Gomen for not updatin ppl! I know many cannot be waiting that much for this, but all the same gomen nasai! *bows down* hope you like it so far! R/R to tell me how you like it plz! 


	7. All Alone

Title: So Close Yet So Distant  
  
Written by: Yueh Miko  
  
Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn't know how. Haruka doesn't believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?  
  
NOTE: Any characters that are not from from Sailor Moon solely belong to me.  
  
Dedication: For Kira, Nik, Camellia, Kei, Sabira, Kanukle, Kime and Yuy, the friends that I miss so much and for Zero who is always so close to me but yet so distant that I can't bring him back.  
  
A/N: oh wowie! Ppl do read this...one of these days I will wake up and realize this is all a dream! No wait...it can't be or else I won't have so much homework! R/R plz!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT?" I gulped.  
  
"Aw come on Michiru don't tell me you forgot!" he said.  
  
"I...uh...uh..." I stammered. This had to be a dream. No way...this was a dream I just had to wake up.  
  
"Michi!" Haruka walked in and I froze.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Something wrong Michiru?" the man asked.  
  
"Who is on the phone?" Haruka asked at the same time.  
  
"Uh..." I gave a nervous unbelieving laugh, "Haruka it's the baby's...father..." then I didn't remember anything except the clang of the phone reciever when it met the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and I heard loud voices. Haruka! Crawling out of bed I tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly the memories came back like an electrical shock. Phone call, man, Haruka, baby's father and then me fainting.  
  
I got out of bed weakly and walked toward the obviously arguing voices. Entering the living room I saw Haruka clenching and unclenching her fists at a man.  
  
"Ha...Haruka? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh Kaiou-san it's a good thing you are up." The man said pleasantly.  
  
"This is Kihono Shikou's lawer Michiru and he was asking me to wake you up."  
  
"Who is Kihono Shikou?" I asked raking my memory for such a name.  
  
"Your...baby's father...Michiru." Haruka said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"Huh? The man on the phone?"  
  
"Yes apparently!" she snapped. The lawer watched quietly.  
  
"Um excuse but why exactly are you here?" I asked the lawer this time not wanting to lose my patience with Haruka.  
  
"I am actually a close friend of Shikou and I am here because he wants the custody of the child when it is born." The man explained, "I am Timachi Ken."  
  
"I see now if you can give your card to me I will call you when I have an answer for you." I replied calmly. Inside I was all jitters and was wondering if it was rhinoceres or elephants that were rampaging in my stomach. I saw Haruka open her mouth but I silenced her with a glare. She frwoned immensely.  
  
"Well you see I just wanted to make it clear for you that if you will refuse you will be called to court." He replied handing me his card, "Thank you both of you for your time." Then he was gone.  
  
"That was stupid!" I said glaring at Haruka, "Why did you have to be so rude to me in front of him?"  
  
"I don't know." She fell back on the couch. I sat down almost next to her. Here we were so close to each other but yet so distant that we couldn't even reach across and comfort each other.  
  
"So I guess you can call him and tell him that the father can keep the child." She stated.  
  
"No." I replied softly.  
  
"No?" her eyebrow twitched.  
  
"No."  
  
"I see." The frown looked etched on her face.  
  
"I hope you do."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Where?" I suddenly worried. Was she leaving me?  
  
"For a while anywhere!" she said, "If I stay much longer I will yell and you will cry and then one of us will end up storming out of here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I will be back." She was standing two feet in front of me.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But I don't know when."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Could you stop with the bloody oks?"  
  
"Ok." I said trying to keep myself in one piece. I placed my head in my hands. She went into our room then came out 15 minutes with a bag and then was gone without a goodbye. Hopefully she had taken her cellphone with her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I called the lawer. The secretary forwarded me to him.  
  
"Hello? Timachi-san?"  
  
"Yes Kaiou-san I guess that you have made your decision finally?"  
  
"Yes but I would like to say it in front of Kihino-san." I said firmly, "When can I come and meet you at your office?"  
  
"Well tomorrow at 3 will be fine. I will tell him to be here." The lawer replied confused.  
  
"Sure." Then I hung up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Michiru so nice to see you again!" said the man who was sitting in Timachi- san's office.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say 'again'?" I asked as coldly as I could.  
  
"Ofcourse Mihciru now don't be so reserved," he said almost sneering.  
  
"Please do not call me by my first name. I have never met you so it is very inappropriate."  
  
"Ah don't joke Michiru come sit!" he said in the same tone. The lawer merely watched.  
  
"I am not here to sit and talk," I stated fimly and coldly, "I merely came to give my answer."  
  
"And that would be?" I looked him up and down. He was tall obviosly with dark brown hair and gray eyes. Handsome stern features, which seemed to naturally scowl. Worst of all he was a liar. I wouldn't leave an innocent child with him in a million years.  
  
"I want to keep this baby." I replied, "I am the mother and you have no proof that you are the father."  
  
"DNA tests can be very accurate you know," he said, "But all the same I will see you in court."  
  
"Yes I suppose so." I said and marched out. I didn't like this one bit. And I didn't like the fact that I was facing this alone. I decided to find a lawer as soon as possible and I knew just the person. 


	8. Battles Won

****

So Close Yet So Distant

By: Yueh Miko

****

Summary: Michiru finds out that she is pregnant but she doesn't know how. Haruka doesn't believe her and Michiru fears she will lose her. How did Michiru get pregnant and will Haruka leave her?

****

NOTE: Any characters that are not from Sailor Moon solely belong to me.

****

Dedication: For Kira, Nik, Camellia, Kei, Sabira, Kanukle, Kime and Yuy, the friends that I miss so much and for Zero who is always so close to me but yet so distant that I can't bring him back.

****

A/N: Thank you everyone and anyone who is reading and is patiently waiting. I finally got some time off from the "Homework Devil" so here is chap 8. Enjoy! And plz R/R!

************************************************************************

I sat in front of Hino Tima, Hino Rei's cousin who was an excellent lawyer.

"Michiru…" she started helplessly, "I don't understand why you can't just abort it or give it up. It's not like you conceived this child happily."

"I am _not_ here to get advice, I just need a lawyer!" I snapped at her. Despite being a lawyer she was also my high school friend and she was extremely nosy.

"_All right!_" she said, "But what are you going to say in defense? Can you support this child? Can you give it time of your day? Can you raise it properly? Can you provide it everything that man can?"

"Yes," I told her stubbornly, "And I can provide what he can't. Two parents."

"Two parents?"

"Haruka."

"You said Haruka walked out."

"Only for a while," I told her hoping my voice sounded firm, "I know she will be back." _At least I hope so,_ I thought inwardly.

"And what will you say if the judge asks why Haruka is not there?"

"Business trip." I said firmly. I had thought this out very well.

"Fine I will do it, but only because you are my friend. If it was some other person I would have said no, and you know it." She said crossly.

"Thanks Tima." I smiled, "I knew you'd come through for me."

************************************************************************

Before I knew it the trial day had arrived and I was feeling very nervous.

"How should I dress?" I asked Rei who was there for moral support.

"Casually yet formally. Don't look too sluttish, that is unfit for a mother. But don't get too formal cause that is too cold for a mother. Wear this!" she handed me a nice long cotton skirt that was up to my knees.

"And here." She handed me a blue full-sleeved turtleneck.

"This?"

"_Yes_ this!" she said looking me up and down, "brush your hair nicely and tie it up. You look motherly when you do that. And don't put much jewelry but at least put on a silver chain just for sophistication." And then she went out to wait in the living room.

Sighing I showered and changed. While I was brushing my hair I looked at Haruka's cologne. I picked it up and opened it. It smelled like her, like all her clothes. I placed it back. Ever since she had left one of her T-shirts had been lying on a chair. Picking it up I hugged it, absorbing any comfort I could find in it.

Tears threatened to fall but I stopped them. If she wasn't going to be back then I needed to get used to life like this. But right now I had a trial to worry about. I got ready fast then and Rei drove me to the courtroom.

************************************************************************

I walked in and sat with Tima. She looked at me and I knew she saw that I was nervous.

"Michiru listen to me. Stay firm and calm. And any thing that happens, good or bad, don't let it get to you. You need a calm mind to think of good defenses, okay?"

"Mhmm..." I nodded and looked over to the offensive side. There sat Timachi-san and Shikou. I tried not to clench my jaw and glare at him. Looking straight we waited till the judge came. She was a firm looking woman in her 50s. When the judge sat down, we did too and waited for Timachi to start.

"Begin," the judge stated, nodding at Timachi. He started the offense, saying that Shikou and me had a baby out of wedlock and now Shikou wanted the custody for it because he believed that me, a lesbian, wouldn't be the right mother for it. I tried to stay calm. _Think about something else..._no mater I couldn't stop thinking about that evil man. The judge was watching Timachi and occasionally nodding. While I was turning into an icicle. My hands were cold beyond belief and my jaw was slightly shaking.

"I object your honor!" Tima stood up and I could see that she was angry. What had I missed? I looked sideways at Rei with a questioning glance. She wrote something down fast and passed it to me.

__

He said you and Haruka would force the child to be homosexual as well. That got me mad too but I kept quiet.

"...As a mother Michiru will never force the child into anything whatsoever. The child will have absolute free will. A mother cannot force her own child into such things. Timachi-san is going beyond his limits, because now he is plain insulting my client." The judge nodded at Tima and then turned back to Timachi.

"As you can see your honor Shikou-san can provide the child the best of the best. He is also thinking about getting married soon so he will be able to provide two parents for the child. Also he is a successful businessman which makes him fit for a father. While Michiru dos not have job and she will have a hard time being a single mother."

"Hino-san? What do you have to say in defense?"

"Haruka, Michiru's partner, is currently holding down a good job and she is willing to provide for the child." Tima said slowly.

"Well then, Michiru-san, where exactly is your partner?" the judge was looking right at me.

"She is on a business trip for a few days," I replied slowly.

"And is she truly willing to support this child?" Her eye brow as raised. _That doesn't mean anything, _I told myself and then continued.

"Of course your honor," I replied, my voice confident. I did not know how I was able to sound so calm when I was like jelly inside.

"Why exactly do you want to keep this child?" she asked and I knew this was it. I had to come up with the right answer.

"Because for the past four months I have been carrying it. Shikou-san did not even think to contact me about the child until a couple of days ago, ma'am. If he cared so much, why did he not show up earlier. Haruka and I, we have been going to the doctor, regulating my diet, and such for the baby. This man has done no such thing. If he wants the baby, maybe he should go get pregnant himself. Because he doesn't deserve this one at all." I ended blazing and realized that Rei was smiling. The judge sighed and looked down at her file.

"I will announce my decision now," she said as she wrote something.

"But judge you did not let..." Timachi began but she quieted him down with a look.

"According to the law mothers have more rights over a child then fathers. Also this is taking place after four months of Michiru-san being pregnant. If Shikou-san wanted the custody, he should have applied for it long before. It only goes to show that he does not care as much as Michiru-san. Thus this baby will stay with the mother." I felt like crying. Tima hugged me and so did Rei.

"This isn't right! You are a woman! A woman! Get a man in here!!" Shikou was yelling at the judge.

"Shikou-san are you questioning my authority?" she asked glaring at him. Timachi pulled him back and whispered something to him, which shut him up. As I was exiting the courtroom with Tima and Rei, I saw him give me a venomous look. It sent shivers down my spine and I longed for Haruka once again.

************************************************************************

It had been a week after the case. I woke up in the morning and out of habit reached across the bed to Haruka. Empty. I clenched my fists and cried into the pillow softly. I missed her so much. And she had taken her cell phone but I didn't have the courage to call her. _Where are you?_ My heart called but no answer came.

Getting up I went to the kitchen. The TV was open in the living room. Had I left it open? Puzzled I walked in there to find Haruka on the couch, watching a mute TV.

"Haruka..." I whispered.

"I came last night, but you were already asleep. I didn't want to wake you," she replied without turning around. I had missed her voice and it felt so good to hear anything but silence in the house.

"Why didn't you come..." I asked but stopped.

"Come where?" she turned to look at me. Her eyes were blood shot.

"Come to bed...last night...when you came..." I finished hesitating.

"I didn't know whether you'd want me to. After all I have been such a self fish jerk," she said softly.

"I have wanted nothing all these days but for you to come back," I told her walking toward her. She watched as I came closer then she got up and enveloped me in a hug.

"I am so sorry," she whispered into my hair.

"It's not your fault," I told her, my voice muffled.

"Yes it is. Rei told me what happened. You needed me and I was not here...I feel..." her voice was breaking and so was my heart.

"It doesn't matter!" I said looking up at her, "You are okay and you are here...with me...that's all that I care about." Reaching down she pulled me up and kissed me softly. I leaned into her. I had missed everything about her. She deepened the kiss and it seemed like an eternity before she pulled away, sighing.

"I've missed you so much," she said, her fingers running down my cheek.

"What do you say we make up for lost time?" I grinned and she returned my grin.

"Yes, let's," Taking both my hands she walked me to our bedroom and closed the door behind her.

************************************************************************

Couple of weeks later Rei invited Haruka and me to a party. That night when we got back the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Haruka said picking it up. For some minutes her eyes widened and then she slammed the phone down.

"Who was it?" I asked puzzled at her reaction.

"Oh, just some weirdo. Wrong number I guess," she replied leaning down and kissing my temple then she walked into the bedroom. I followed her and saw that her hand was slightly shaking.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," she said averting her eyes and walking into the bathroom. I knew she was lying but I didn't probe. She would tell me when she wanted to. There had been enough fights between us and I didn't want to start another. I just hoped it wasn't something terrible.

************************************************************************

****

A/N Sorry this took so long to get out. But I'll update just in case people are still reading. R/R please and thanks.


	9. A Bigger Case

****

A/N Thanks everyone for the revus. I'll try to update faster now that I have some time on my hands...^^

************************************************************************

It was a Saturday but Haruka was at work. The week and a half she had taken off had really damaged her work schedule. So she was working extra. I on the other hand was with Makoto.

"My part time job is going great. Plus I have saved up some money for the start of a Cafe. If only I had more help. Rei and Usagi said they'd help. Ami said she would try. Mina said the same," Makoto sighed as she showed me the papers for the area she was going to rent for the Cafe.

"But?" I asked.

"They have busy lives, I don't want to burden them," she sighed again. She was taking extra classes in cooking and Herbology and she now had the licensee to open her own cafe. I looked at the picture of the place.

"You know Mako-chan, I don't have a busy schedule at all. I can help you," I smiled at her but she frowned.

"What about your baby?" She said glancing toward my obvious stomach.

"How hard can it be?" I shrugged, "If Usagi and Rei are helping and you are here then we will all just keep an eye for it. It'd be like...half babysitting and half-cooking. Besides I have nothing better to do."

"What about maternity leave and stuff?" she asked, looking less worried.

"Ah that...well since you are gonna start living right on top of the cafe, then I'll just take maternity "breaks" occasionally during a day," I smiled reassuringly. She finally smiled back. When I got home I saw the answering machine blinking. I pressed the button.

"Kaiou Michiru my name is Megumi Sanaka and I am a government detective. If you can, please get in contact with me as soon as possible. My number is..." I wrote the number down and listened to the message again, puzzled. _I wonder what he wants from me..._

************************************************************************

"Some detective called today," I told Haruka casually, "Left his number."

"Why?" she frowned while turning toward me. It was Sunday evening and we were sitting in front on the TV, the usual.

"I have no idea," I shrugged although I knew it had to do something with me getting pregnant.

"Well then call him," she shrugged so I reached for the phone. His number was sitting on the side desk. I dialed and waited.

"Hello?" a male voice greeted me.

"Hi, this is Kaiou Michiru...um...Megumi-san," I started looking at his name on the piece of paper, "You left a message earlier at my place to call you."

"Ah yes, Kaiou-san! I was hoping we could meet up and talk. Phones are not very appropriate for these kinds of conversation," He said seriously.

"Yes, of course, although what ever matter it is, I have to bring my partner along," I said looking at Haruka who was staring toward the TV. Although I knew she was listening to me.

"Well, how bout tomorrow? At the Jai-tou diner?" He asked. (**A/N** Gomen nasai, I couldn think of a better name for a diner...sorry...This is what I get for drinking mango shake and coke at midnight at the same time -_-... )

"Sure thing," I replied, "How bout tomorrow at 6? Haruka gets off work at five, she is my partner."

"Very well, tomorrow at 6 pm then. See you then Kaiou-san,"

"Good bye," I replied and hung up, "He wants to meet us tomorrow."

"Alright then," she placed an arm around my shoulders, "I think...it's about the baby..."

"Me too," I replied.

"The other day...that phone call..."

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't wrong number. It was a threat from the guy," she said looking right into my eyes.

"What!?"

"It wasn't him I guess. Some other guy but it went like this, 'If we can't have that baby, then you can't either,'" I shivered and she wrapped her arms around me.

"We should tell that detective guy about this tomorrow," she whispered and I nodded, too shocked to say anything.

************************************************************************

Megumi Sanaka was a guy probably in his forties. He seemed pleasant enough and he didn't stare at me and Haruka weirdly like most people did. Sitting down we ordered first.

"So Megumi-san what is this about?" Haruka asked first. She knew I was nervous so she was talking for me. I was grateful for that.

"Well, Tenou-san, for the past 7 years I have been after a case. But sadly so I have not been able to solve it. For many years there has been a pattern of women getting pregnant out of wedlock. Then ending up in a custody battle," he stopped and sipped water and I gulped, "There have been rare cases when the mother gets to keep the child, but mostly the father gets the right. Also if the mother does get the child...well there has been consequences."

"So Michiru is one of these cases?" Haruka interrupted, worry etched on her face.

"I believe so, yes," he nodded, "The women that have been involved in these cases are usually jobless, single, live alone, and have no family. Basically they are unable to support a child. I believe that this is how the fathers are able to get custody. Kaiou-san won a case a while back I believe for custody. All I need from you is the names of the people involved in this. Also I need you to keep in contact with me. Just in case those people contact you again."

"When you said..." I started slowly, "Well when you said there have been consequences, what exactly did you mean?"

"Well..." he hesitated, glancing at my stomach, "Miscarriages, death of child before birth, death after in an accident and other such cases." Haruka was tensing by the minute and I was shaking slightly.

"You think the fathers do these things?" Haruka asked.

"I think so, but I have no proof for it," he replied forlornly.

"Recently we received a call from a man," Haruka started leaning across the table. I noticed that the end of her glasses was in her mouth again.

"This man," Haruka resumed, "I believe he was associated with the father. He said and I quote, 'If we don't get that child then you don't get it either.'"

"I see," the detective tapped his fingers on the table, "Well give me the approximate time that this call was made. I am gonna tap your phone. Just in case. And I will also keep in contact with you. If anything new happens then just leave me a message on this number. Make it brief, maybe like 'This is Kaiou Michiru meet at the same diner, same time...' or something like that." He gave us his card and our food arrived. After eating we departed, worried sick about everything.

************************************************************************

****

A/N Thanks for R/R pplz here is a new chapter ^^ hope you enjoyed and don forget to read and revu.


	10. Edge of Disastor

****

A/N Wow this jus passed my revu record of 62…lol…anyway thanks everyone hope you enjoy the chap.

************************************************************************

Haruka had been very overprotective the last few days. It was driving me nuts but I knew she was just worried.

"I am gonna go for a walk," I told her putting my shoes on.

"Alone?" her brow creased.

"Yes," I replied, "Alone. I am gonna go see Mako too."

"Want me to drive you instead?" she asked.

"No, I'd rather walk," I told her firmly and left before she could protest.

The days passed by harder and harder now. It was utterly ridiculous. Everyday I woke up and all I thought about was the baby. Haruka had made a comment last night that I was looking thin and gaunt. I had snapped at her but she had for once didn't take it seriously. She knew I was stressed. It had been 2 weeks since we had seen the detective. I was in the start of my 6 month and everyday it felt like my body was getting bigger and bigger. It was odd, carrying this weight around with me at all times. (**A/N** _See my fitness teacher is pregnant too. So I asked her a bit about it and this is what she was telling me. So yeah. I don't know if my teacher is in her 6th month or not though…O_o_) 

Sighing I told myself to stop thinking about my bloated stomach and think about something else. Like Mako's restaurant. She had already moved into the place for the café. I knew the girls had been helping her with it. And I knew today was decorating/painting day. That's why I was going. The café was barely 15 minutes walk from our place. I was there in no time. I entered to find Usagi and Rei arguing with Minako refreeing. Or trying to refree.

"No we are not making this place pink! Are you out of your mind? Pink! Like a day care centre colour!" Rei fumed.

"Your colour theme is stupid too! Red! Hah! It's not suppoed to be honeymoon central! We want a place that's rated G not rated R!" Usagi shot back. They seemed like 2-year-olds, nither making any sense but arguing nonetheless.

"Guys!" Mina was yelling while Makoto and Ami were going over some papers.

"Hi guys…" I said from the door. No body had noticed me so far.

"Huh…" Mina looked up.

"Michiru-san!" Makoto brightened.

"Ooooooh…" was Usagi's reaction. In two seconds Rei was pulling me in.

"Pregnant lady coming through!" she yelled and Usagi grabbed a chair and pulled me gently on it.

"Can you feel the baby yet?" Ami was asking eagerly. I felt dumb. No, I felt sorta idiotic. Here I came to get my mind off this thing and they were all into it.

"Well…Lets' not treat me like an invalid, okay?" I smiled weakly.

"Oh…"

"We didn't mean to…"

"Oh god we're so insensitive!…" They all erupted at the same time. It was giving me a headache. I wanted to go home and sit peacefully in Haruka's arms.

"What were you guys doing before I came in?" I asked loudly.

"Well," Rei answered, "Trying to decide a colour theme…What would you think is best?"

"Mako what do you want to do the place like?" I asked, getting up from the chair and putting it back.

"Well…I…I mean…" she stuttered blinking constantly.

"Oh come on, you must have had some idea," I said and everyone stared at me. I liked being boss of things but it was Mako's café. She should be bossing around.

"I was thinking a pale blue background with dark blue borders. Very light turqiose table cloth and dark blue napkins to math the wall borders. Maybe some design on the edges of the table cloth with either dark blue or dark green…" she trailed off.

"Sound great, let's write it down and get the colours then!" I grinned and they all started yapping again. It took us 4 hours but me, Rei, Usagi and Makoto got the place painted in the pale blue of Mako's choice and Ami came back with the right colour cloth for the tablecloth. Minako had went off hunting for the napkins and she was back a little after Ami, equipped with a design for the table cloths that she had grabbed from her mother on her way back.

"Oooooh I like that Mina, thanks!" Mako had hugged her and we had decided that we could do the same design on the walls with the dark blue as well, plus the border. Ami promised she would try to find the thread to match the napkins for the table cloths and Rei volunteered to get some girls to set up the place tomorrow. We went home happily. It was nice to do something but stress for once.

************************************************************************

For two months I helped Makoto set her restaurant up. Haruka stopped worrying so much because nothing had happened. Yet anyway. We said this to the detective and he was same as ever.

"You never know the time and place, Michiru-san," he had said gently. That had only refreshed Haruka's overprotectiveness and my fear. But we were coping. Now I was 7 months pregnant. We had gone for ultrasounds and it was a boy. I didn't know about Haruka, but I was positively overjoyed. Also I felt like I had blown up like a whale now.

"You look fine love," Haruka would always say and hug me or kiss me. But I had my doubts. Either I was blowing up or someone had distorted the mirror. The latter was highly unlikely.

Anyhow the days passed and the joy of having a child was finally pressing my fear down way deep inside me. Same went for Haruka.

"I can't believe I have to go for this dumb trip!" she was packing her small bag that day.

"I'll miss you," I told her solemnly, "A lot." She stopped packing her bag and came to me, wrapping her arms around me she kissed me. I felt her pulling me even closert and I knew she was gonna miss me just as much. When she finally pulled away I grinned at her.

"Don't you get repelled by my bloated ugliness?" I asked.

"I'd never get repelled by you Michiru," she smiled and sighing went back to her bag.

"It's so stupid you can't come," she said, clearly irritated.

"I'll be fine," I told her.

"I know, but what about me?" she grinned foolishly at me, "What'll I do without _you_?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her pack. I knew she was truly worried about me. But the doctor said it would be better if I don't go on long journeys. My 7th month was coming to an end soon and the doctor had warned me that at eight month you had be careful of these things.

"It's only a weekend," I told her. But I was reassuring myself too.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed again and suddenly I realized what she was thinking. The last buisiness trip she had gone alone on had ended up getting me pregnant. It was obvious she'd be hesitant about going alone.

"Well to distract myself I'd be down by Mako's place," I told her, "She needs help, and I may even sleep over since it'd be too boring to come back here to myself."

"Yeah," Haruka said distantly, "Don't stay by yourself, stay with them."

"I will," I nodded at her and that was the last we spoke about me before she left.

************************************************************************

I spend all of Saturday at the restaurant. Haruka was to be back Sunday night. I was going to sleep over there again like I had the night before. Makoto didn't mind at all, she insisited as a matter of fact. Said I should never be alone at this stage, which was true. She wouldn't let me work a lot though. She kept me sitting on a chair at a table all day. When I told her it was boring she gave me her accounts and bank papers.

"I hate doing paperwork, and you're a blessing to do it for me," she had grinned, "And this way you don't have to get up either." She provided me free breakfast, lunch and dinner and insisted it was a healthy diet for pregnant women and I'd be breaking her heart by not eating it. So I had no coice but eat and sit and calculate numbers and write replies to banks.

The next day was more hectic. So many people swarmed the place. Groups of high schoolers, families having a family lunch out. Old people discussing old people stuff…whatever that was. Bachelors running in and out for "a cup of coffee to keep them going." Minako and Rei were there as waitresses because the one that Makoto had hired didn't work on weekends. Besides Minako and rei both said they were going to work on Sundays permanently because it was a great way to spend time with each other. The bachelors also liked to stay and flirt with Rei a lot. At one time Minako had to interfere and drag Rei away because there was too much work to do.

I watched all this and did more accounts. Many mothers would stop my way and give me helpful tips on babies. Some would sqeal in delight like school girls and say that pregnancy was absolutely great. Anyway it was hectic but I found myself not getting bored. Mako and the other 2 cooks she had hired were in the kitchen. They would label the food by table numbers and Minako and Rei would just pick and serve.

At one point near dinnertime Rei gave my usual dinner to me. I ate it and in half an hour I felt sharp stabs in my stomach. The last things that I remembered was Minako yelling to call 911 and Mako telling me everything would be okay.

************************************************************************

****

A/N Sorry guys that I am making the time go so fast. It does seem like the story is coming to an end but it's far from over. : P If I don't keep the time going fast then this is gonna end up in 50 chapters or something and I am hoping to end somewhere at 20. So sorry about the fast forwarding. ^^ R/R plz and thanks for revuing.


	11. Friends in Trouble

****

A/N So sorry guys I am so lazy at updating, but I am trying my best to take time out for this. To me writing is more of a fun thing to do then anything else but it's just so hard to fit fun into my boring schedule. : ( Anyway I am trying.

****

Important Note: The scene Michiru remembers about calling Haruka and going to the beach belongs to Naoko-san. It was created by her. I am merely using it. 

************************************************************************

When I opened my eyes I saw Haruka's face looming over me. She was frowning immensenly and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Haruka…" I started immediately, feeling slightly woozy.

"Shhh," she pressed her fingers gently on my lips. She sat by me on the bed and ran her hands through my hair.

"Go to sleep, Michi, you'll need the energy later," she told me, her hands still running in my hair. So I did so. I closed my eyes and went to sleep without a worry in the world.

************************************************************************

The second time I woke up Haruka was still there. Only now she was doing some paper work while sitting in a chair.

"Haruka," I whispered trying to get up.

"Michi!" she jolted up, "Don't get up!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just…don't…" she bit her lower lip as she placed her hands on my shoulders to keep me down.

"What are you doing?" I struggled against her hold on my shoulder.

"Just trust me," she smiled at me weakly so I stopped. I looked at the ceiling feeling fuzzy. I had been sedated, I knew that. But why.

Then I remembered. I was pregnant. Maybe the baby was danger. So instinctively my hand went for my stomach…

"Oh my god!" I shrieked getting up, wincing in pain, and pushing Haruka back slightly.

"Michiru…" Haruka started.

"Oh…my God…" I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked at my flat stomach. I was only wearing a shirt. It was pulled up so my stomach was visible. I saw stiches. And I saw that there were a lot of towels around my legs because I was having…my period!

As I sat there and cried Haruka quietly pushed my back onto the bed and then she pulled the blanket up to cover me. All the while I kept crying. 

Then I felt Haruka pull me into a hug.

"Listen to me Michi," she whispered, "And don't say anything until I am done." I nodded and she started.

"Two days ago it was Sunday. You were at Mako's café. That day Rei found a plate sitting on the waitressing table with your table number on it. She assumed it was for you so she brought it to you. It was near dinnertime. After a while you had pains in your stomach and then you fainted. They called 911. The paramedics brought you to the hospital.

"Minako was with you. They told her they needed your papers or some such thing. She got frustrated and called Ami who send her mom down to you. You were semi-concious at that time. And you were in a lot of pain. Rei had called me on my cell phone while Mako closed the café. I came as fast as I could, but it took me 2 hours and Mizuno-san couldn't do anything to you without my permission. She was keeping you alive though." Haruka's voice was cracking and I had stopped crying. I felt as if she was telling me someone else's story.

"When I got there Mizuno-san told me that the baby was poisoned and it was dead. And that the poison was spreading to you as well. And she said that the baby was stuck in a position that could be fatal to you. She asked me if she should remove the baby. And…and I said yes." I pulled away from her suddenly.

"What?!" I asked.

"Listen to me Michi!" she was near tears.

"I have been listening and it doesn't make sense!" I yelled at her, "How did my baby get poisoned?!"

"I don't know!" she told me, "You have to listen. They arrested Mako because it was her food that had you in that condition. And the man who claimed to be your baby's father? He had Mizuno-san arrested too for murdering the child. But she didn't do it. She wouldn't. She told me there was no heart beat. She forgot to print out the record. And no nurse saw it either. So he had her arrested. Ami is frustrated. Her father is in America so she doesn't know what to do. Rei's sister will be fighting her case. Rei and Minako are also trying to get Mako out. Rei was almost arrested too because she served to you!"

I was shocked. My friends were all in trouble for my sake. I broke down in Haruka's arms and I cried for all my friends, for Haruka, for myself, and for the baby boy that never got a chance to see this world. She held me tightly till I could cry no more.

************************************************************************

3 days later I was up on my feet. Haruka and I, there was this silence between us. As if talking was troublesome. I remembered that once long ago late at night I had called Haruka. Instead of saying "Hello?" she had picked up the phone and said "Michiru?" I had been surprised. But she had laughed and said that there was no one else that would call her at that time. I had asked what she was doing. She had replied she was sleeping. I had asked her to come to the beach with me. And as late as it was she still had come. Right out of bed. It was a gesture I never forgot. Whenever I thought back to it I realized that we had loved each other a lot back then. And it hurt to think that had changed now. We were distant again.

We had gone to see Rei's sister.

"Hi Tima," I said to her.

"Oh Michiru, my God, you look horrible!" she exclaimed as a greeting. Haruka remained silent.

"Nice to see you too, Tima," I told her sarcastically.

"Well not under these circumstances, hun," she replied honestly and I felt bad.

"How is Makoto and Mizuno-san?" I asked.

"Mizuno-san still in jail, Makoto is out," she replied, "They checked her café, did extra probing of her food and declared it safe and let her go. Frankly it wasn't food poisoning or such that had gotten to you. It was a very rare drug and they all realized Makoto didn't even know the drug let alone have access to it."

"I say we contact…" Haruka started but stopped. She meant the detective. I nodded at her then turned back to Tima.

"Thanks Tima, see you soon," and we left leaving her puzzled.

************************************************************************

Sanaka-san was looking at us solemnly. We had just finished telling him everything that had happened to me. He already knew but we told him anyway.

"Any of these girls…would they ever harm you?" he slowly asked.

"No!" Haruka and me chimed together. He nodded, knowing that we were firm in that topic.

"You see, Michiru-san, it's not one person we are talking about that had been doing this. I believe it's an organization," he started and continued when I nodded, "Some organizations, they are very hard to trace down. There may be hundreds of members yet all the members won't know each other. One member would probably know 3 to 4 people. The people he would know would know people he wouldn't know. It's all very complicated."

"You must have some suspects!" Haruka said irritated.

"Yes, we do. All the men that have been involved in these pregnancies are suspects. Yet…" he stopped and I waited for him to continue.

"Yet?" I asked eagerly, wanting to go and strangle whoever was responsible for my baby's death.

"Yet they all have barely any connection to each other," he sighed, "The best I can do is keep an eye on the women that get pregnant. Now that you are not carrying a child anymore then I think there is no more investigation I can do into your case."

"What!?" Haruka basically shot off her chair she stood up so fast.

"Beg pardon?" he looked at her towering figure.

"What about Mizuno-san!? He had her arrested. She has done nothing but help us!" she declared, "You must see into that!"

"Yes, Detective, I agree," I nodded sagely, "He is still involved with us as long as he is involved with Mizuno-san." The detective was looking at us wearily.

"Alright then," he said sighing, "I will look furthur but if I find nothing then I move on."

"Alright," I agreed and Haruka nodded. Things were getting complicated by the minute.

************************************************************************

****

A/N There ^^ another chappie. Hope that makes people happy about the "not updatin fast enough" problem. R/R please and thanks for readin.


	12. Still in Love

A/N For those of you who are wondering, the mystery of Michiru's "magical" conceiving will be solved in the end. Thanks for all the revus. Here is another chap, R/R

* * *

It had been a week since we had gone to see Sanaka-san. Tima had managed to take Mizuno-san out of jail but she was still on trial. I was frustrated and sad. I was looking through a magazine one morning and I saw a picture of a baby. God knows how many hours I sat there and stared at it. When Haruka passed by she saw me sitting there in a trance. She had snatched the magazine away from me. I had cried out for it, taken by surprise.

"Michiru snap out of it," she had told me firmly. But I couldn't.

We went to the mall and passing a little kids shops I stopped and looked at it, wondering how nice it would have been to shop in there for my baby. When Haruka noticed I wasn't next to her anymore she had come back for me, very irritated.

"Michiru!" she had hissed, "Let's go!" Sighing I had went yet it kept happening. It was tiresome and it was bothering Haruka more and more. Yet I couldn't help myself.

That night Haruka sat by me and placed her arm around me. It had been a while since we had been in any contact. It was like two strangers living in the same house.

"Look at yourself," she said softly, "You look a mess. You are thin and pale. Stop stressing yourself. It was meant to happen. Please Michiru. You need to take care of yourself. Where is the self-assured and in control Michiru that I used to know?"

"She died," I replied bluntly.

"Michiru please!" she pulled away from me, "If a kid is what you want a kid is what we'll get. Now please stop moping."

"It's not an item Haruka," I replied coldly, "You can't say 'Oh it broke we'll jus get a new one.'"

"I am not saying that!" Haruka protested but I was angry now.

"Yes you are," I spat back, "That's exactly what you are saying! Why would you care? You didn't want that baby in the first place! And now it's gone and you're happy! Well bask in your bliss and I am leaving. Forever!"

"Michiru!" I heard her wretched cry as I ran out the door. I didn't wait for her. I just ran. Ran down the stairs and into oblivion while crying my heart out.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Looking toward the window I saw that it was dark out. I felt tired. And my head felt heavy. Rolling over I saw the glowing clock. 3:42 am. I was alone on the bed. Out of habit I wondered where Haruka was.

It took me another 10 minutes before I felt good enought to get out of bed. I figured I had fainted. Walking slowly I left the room. It was dark in the living room and I couldn't make Haruka's shape out on the couch. Walking toward her study I noticed the glow of her computer. The door was open so I stood there and watched her. She hadn't noticed me yet.

She was wearing her reading glasses and frowning at something. There were circles ubder her eyes. She looked really tired. And old. She wasn't that old, but she looked it. It was my fault she was suffering. I had been so stupid that I had flung all my rage at her. Only when she was trying to help me.

I don't know how long I stood there. Eventually Haruka looked up and saw me. Leaving everything she came to me.

"Michiru…"

"You've got lot of work to do?" I asked softly.

"Yes," she was looking at me from behind her glasses. Reaching up I slid them off.

"Come sleep, Haruka, you need to," I told her.

"I have so much…work…" she started again.

"No, you don't," I told her smiling, "You're just mad at me."

"No, ofcourse not," she said, her shoulders sagging, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I said all those awful things," I replied simply, "I hurt you with my words."

"They only hurt because some of them were true," she told me and I knew it had taken a lot for her to tell me that. She was being honest but she knew being honest could lead to another argument.

"It's okay," I told her automatically reaching to touch her hair.

"No, it's not," she pulled away, "We've been living like this for months now Michiru. It's got to stop. I love you and I hope you still love me. Why have we got so distant? Why?" My heart went out to her. It had been exactly what I had been thinking lately too.

I reached up to touch her again. This time she didn't pull away. I ran my hand through her hair down her cheek and along her jaw.

"We haven't got so distant," I told her softly, "We just needed some time to sort oursleves out."

"Did you sort yourself out?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes," I told her.

"And what did you find?" she gently pulled me closer and I felt better being in her arms.

"That I can go through anything as long as you stay with me," I said softly leaning up toward her. She smiled at that.

"I am never leaving you," she replied, "You're stuck with me."

"As long as it's forever I don't care," I whispered to her. Before I knew it her lips pressed on mine in a warm and familiar way. I reached up and placing my hands on the back of her head I pulled her even closer as she deepened the kiss. After a while we both pulled away and I stared in her teal eyes, the eyes that I loved so much.

"You look so tired," I told her, "Forget your work and go to sleep." She barely nodded and we went to bed. Before I fell asleep I realized that our love had not weakened but strenghtened because we've been through so much yet we were still in love.

* * *

A/N sigh I love these sorta chaps, even though it takes me so long to think of even the slightest remote romantic dialogues. Anyway thanks for reading, R/R plz


	13. Solutions

A/N Xx I can never be a professional writer, I am too damn lazy…Xx Sorry guys…here is another chap Xx

* * *

Tima was Mizuno-san's lawyer so naturally I went to see her a lot of times. There was a case going on and she was accused of murdering the child. There were investigations going on, yet it almost seemed impossible to prove that Mizuno-san hadn't murdered it. I tried saying that since I had the child's custody to begin with I should be able to life the murder charge but no, they said, the father had rights too.

Tima's plan was to prove that Kihono Shikou wasn't my baby father after all. She said that since I hadn't tried to do any investigation about how I had gotten pregnant then I might be able to say that Kihono Shikou wasn't the father and it was someone else. Except Haruka wouldn't agree.

"Haruka…" I started in the car on our way home.

"No!" She replied firmly, frowning at the road.

"Not even to save Mizuno-san?" I pleaded.

"I am not gonna have you stand in a court and say that you slept with some guy you don't even know jus to prove that Kihono is not your baby father," she said through clenched teeth.

"So you'd rather have the worl believe that I slept with Kihono instead?" I asked, amazed at her weird logic.

"I don't know!" She snapped and I quieted down. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her. There was already enough friction between us. Insisting would just add more to it. _Poor Ami,_ I thought, _Her mother is in jail all because of me…_That's when it hit me. I remembered what Ami had told a long time ago.

"Haruka?" I asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Can we go see Ami-chan? I have an idea." Haruka looked at me from the corner of her eyes but nonetheless she turned toward Ami's place.

* * *

Ami looked very tired and stressed. There was a hint of redness in her eyes that showed excessive crying and lack of sleep. There was a slump in her walk that showed defeat. My heart went out to her.

"Hi Michiru-san, Haruka-san," She said to us surprised.

"Hi Ami," Haruka said.

"How are you?" I asked but felt stupid after wards.

"I am surviving," She managed a small smile.

She took us to her living room and sitting down I told her Tima's plan.

"That is a good plan…" she said hesitantly.

"But Haruka won't agree…" I said looking sideways at her handsome profile. She got irritated instantly.

"Now you're jus making me sound like the bad guy here!" She protested.

"No," I sighed, "Ami that's where I need your help."

"Yes?" Ami looked confused.

"Remember when you told me about the sperm banks?" I asked and Haruka literally snorted.

"Those crackpot idea of medical science…it's absolutely ridiculous…"

"Well I was wondering," I turned back to Ami, "You think you can get papers made for me there? As in like saying that how I pregnant was through the sperm bank and not by Kihono?" It was a dangerous thing to do, but it was the only thing I can think. I could see Haruka was about to object to this too. Ami just looked very puzzled.

"Michiru-san that is very…dangerous…I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Look, Ami, just see if you can," I told her, "If it's hard, then don't do it, okay?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruka frowning and Ami was still hesitating. Then she finally sighed.

"Alright, I'll see what can be done," she smiled.

"Great!" I beamed, "Thanks a lot, it'll really help." Then we left.

* * *

"You know what you're gonna do is wrong," Haruka stated at home.

"Not as wrong as what they did to me," I scowled.

"Michi…" she started but I stopped her.

"No, don't start," I said annoyed, "My life has been turned upside down ever since all this happened. Now finally I am getting some control. Let me get back at them. In my way. It's illegal, yes, but it's the only thing I can think of." Haruka just moved closer to me and put her arms around me. Her warmth and her love would keep me going, no matter where I end up at. Sighing I closed my eyes and let go of all worries.

* * *

Three days later I was in bed in the morning. Haruka had already left. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Michiru-san?" It was Ami.

"Yeah, hi Ami," I said sitting up.

"I…I couldn't find much for the papers but…" she hesitated.

"But?"

"Well…I took the liberty…and went into their data system…"

"And what Ami?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, I saw that Kihono Shikou was registered into the bank," she said softly. There was a long silenence that followed.

"Oh," it was all I could say.

"Also…" she hesitated again, "There had been an insertion from him into someone, it doesn't say the name, about exactly 8 months ago." I felt my eyes widened.

"Ami do you have the date of the insertion?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she gave me the date and I almost choked on air. It was the same weekend Haruka had went on that trip.

* * *

A/N Short but yah…heh…there ya go another chapter…sorry for not updating forever Xx


	14. Wonderful News

A/N Wow I still get reviews…thanks everyone! XD

* * *

Scarmbling out of bed I speed dialed Haruka.

"Morning love, sleep well?" she asked.

"Get home right now!" I gasped into the phone.

"Why?!" Her voice was suddenly concerned and worrying, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine," I said dressing, "Just get home we have to go places."

"Okay…" she sounded confused, "I am coming."

* * *

I made Haruka drive to the lawyer. He was busy with some clients so we had to wait an hour. While we were waiting I told Haruka what Ami had said. She jus shook her and stayed very quiet. When Megumi-san could finally see us I rushed in.

"Tenou-san, Kaiou-san, good morning," He smiled pleasantly.

"I found out something about Kihono Shikou!" I didn't have time to be pleasant.

"Oh you did?" He frowned.

"Yes, one of my friends, Mizuno Ami, daughter of Doctor Mizuno was…looking into the computer files of the sperm bank in town. She found out that Shikou is registered at the bank and there was a withdrawal from his…er…storage…" I hesitated as Megumi-san raised an eyebrow, "on the day I feared I got pregnant."

"I see," He nodded sagely, as if he could see something I couldn't.

"Do you think you can do some investigations into it?" Haruka asked finally after a long silence.

"Well, you see…" he started typing into his laptop, "This is only one person, and I am not sure how to prove…but…I don't know…" he kept frowning at his laptop. We watched quietly. Then finally…

"You said he was registered into the filing system of this bank?"

"Yes," I said impatiently.

"Maybe I can…Hmmm…" he rang a button, "Ken-san, can you please bring in the list of all the names we have from Case 34-E?" Soon a man walked in with the file. Megumi took the file and opening it he took out a disk.

We quietly watched as he inserted the disk into the laptop and types some more.

"You see I am going to do a search. As a detective I have authority to check their filing system so I am gonna see if any of the rest of these men are registered in the banks," he finally said.

"Oh…" Haruka said and I echoed.

"This would take a few minutes though, so what would you guys say to some coffee?" he smiled kindly.

"Coffee would be wonderful!" I said, since I had no breakfast.

* * *

Two days later on the day of trial Mizuno-san was released. Ami called us first thing. We were getting ready to go to courts when her call came.

"My mother was released!" she said excitedly.

"What?!" I asked. Megumi had did his search and said a lot of men had been registered at those banks but he had said it might take him a week or two to be able to do anything.

"Oh, yes!" Ami said happily, "And you wouldn't believe it! That Shikou guy was arrested on the spot! Right before the trial!"

"He was?" I felt like this was a dream. Just then our other line beeped.

"Ami, someone on the other line, I'll call you back, ok?" I switched over.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, may I speak to Kaiou Michiru please?" I couldn't recognize the voice.

"This is her," I said as Haruka walked out of the bathroom and looked at me puzzled.

"Kaiou-san, I am Megumi-san's secretary. My name is Ikaro Ken, you must remember me from the other day?"

"Oh yes, I do," I said puzzled. Why wasn't Megumi-san calling us instead?

"Well Megumi-san is out of town but he left instructions for me to call you and get the name and address of the social worker you mention when he first met you."

"I…" I felt loss at word. Was I supposed to trust this guy? Finally I figured something out, "Why would you want that information?"

"Because Megumi-san was able to uncover an organization to which Shikou belongs. Many of the other men he mentioned also belong to it, and he suspects that the social worker does too. I will be taking police to his address with a search warrant and possibly arresting him. Shikou was arrested about half an hour ago, in case you haven't found out." At this point I was trembling with excitement. I gave him the name and address of social worker. When I finally got off Haruka was lookin very puzzled indeed.

"What was that about…?" she started but before she had time to finish her sentence I had her engulfed in a hug.

"Woah…must be something good, huh?" She murmured in my hair.

"The best news I've ever heard," I said and repeated what the secretary had told me. We decided to go see the police and soon we were driving toward the station.

* * *

A/N Bah took me a week to get this out, but hope everyone likes it. Sorry if it seems hurried but I am trying to wrap things up now. R/R everyone, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	15. End of The Chapter

**A/N** Omg it's the last chapter! –dies- Sorry it took me so long. Hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I liked writing it. Arigatou minna, thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it very much so.

* * *

We found Tima at the police station.

"Michuru!" she ran over and half hugged me, "They arrested Shikou!"

"Yah, I heard!" I giggled, as if we were back in high school talking about some crush. I felt absolutely giddy. Now things were going right. Now it was all better. I tried talking to the police but they kept telling me they couldn't tell me anything.

"Maybe Tima knows something?" Haruka suggested to me as we waited there.

"Maybe, but she left with Mizuno-san and Ami…" I said pondering what exactly was going on. Just then two more people were brought in. The social worker and his gum-chewing secretary. With them was Megumi-san's secretary.

"Um…" I racked my brain for a name, "Ikaro-san! Where is Megumi-san?" He looked surprised to see us there.

"Kaiou-san, what are you doing here?"

"We came to find out what's going on." Haruka volunteered.

"Maybe Megumi-san can tell you when he gets back," he suggested, his attention toward something else. My anger flared.

"I don't care how private this is, I was more involved in this than any of you and I have a full right to know!" I exclaimed.

"Well," he looked startled, "Alright, let me wrap things up here and then we'll go somewhere and talk."

It took 3 hours to 'wrap things up'. By then it was lunch time. Haruka suggested we go to Mako's café and Ikaro agreed. When we walked in, we were crowded by Minako, Rei and Makoto.

"Michiru-san!"

"We heard about Ami!"

"How are things?!"

Quickly Haruka asked Makoto for a private spot for us to talk in and promised them we'd tell them what's going on as soon as we found out ourselves. Makoto stationed us in a corner a bit away from the main scene of the restaurant. In fact no one would be able to hear us unless they were sitting on tables nearby. Efficiently she also got Minako to serve us lunch and said it was "on the house."

"After Megumi-san matched up the list we had of suspects to the names registered in bank, he first found the police and explained things to them. He also talked to the judge who was going to watch the case of Mizuno-san. The judge, looking at the situation, did talk to chief commander, who had these people arrested. But arresting a few people is not enough, so Megumi-san went to the government again to prove to them that he is onto something. He suspects that there is a criminal organization involved, and he is going to try to find it out by getting more people to help him." Ikaro finished as we silently ate and contemplated all this.

"Will he be able to get government support?" Haruka asked after a long pause.

"I can't say," the secretary said defeated. His words almost scared me, and I hoped that he was wrong. That Megumi-san would get government support. Or else all would be lost.

* * *

Ikaro told us it might take Megumi-san a few days to get back. Couple of days later I was in the living room watching TV. Haruka was making herself a cup of tea. The window was slightly ajar and the cool pleasant evening breeze made me shiver involuntarily.

"You look cold," Haruka commented entering.

"Not cold, just…" I trailed off. I didn't need to tell her. She knew what it was that was bothering me. Before I realized it she had set her tea cup down and hugged me from behind, pulling my back against her chest.

"It'll be okay," she said, "We'll survive, like we always have before."

I remembered that I was always the one giving positive views. I was always the one cheering Haruka up. When had all that changed? I held her arms to me tighter and wondered what had happened to me.

"What's that frown for?" she asked turning me slightly to face her.

"We have changed a lot, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have, and it's not all for the better either," she sighed, "but there is no point in dwelling on it, love."

"I can't help it…" I said almost inaudibly. She didn't say anything. I couldn't even tell if she heard me. I was about to expand more on what I was thinking when suddenly the shrill ringing of the phone made us both jump.

"Hello?" Haruka picked up. I watched her face, frowning again.

"Yes," she said looking directly at me, "Yes, we're coming." And she hung up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Get ready, Megumi-san is back and he wants to see us, right now." She said leaning down and kissing my cheek and then we both grabbed our coats and left.

* * *

"There are complications, you see," Megumi-san sighed, "But it's mainly under control."

"Well what exactly happened?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward. I felt as if this man had the power to decide what happened next in my life. And I sure as hell felt scared of what he was going to say. We were sitting in his warm office. Haruka, as usual, had been silent except for a hello. I suppose she realized I wanted to handle these things on my own, but I still needed her presence for support.

"What I uncovered, Kaiou-san, is a very dangerous organization, an organization that sells children. That had been selling children for quite many years. It is very hard to trace members down because basically not every member knows every other member. It is messy business trying to prove that these sort of organizations exist, let alone prove what they doing," he leaned back in his chair sighing once again.

"Before sperm banks were introduced these men either seduced lonely and single women or, at times, raped them. After sperm banks they did the same thing, only a bit more neatly, which is what happened to you. The social worker gave us evidence that this happened because he very carelessly wrote down the instructions he received to have you in his office at that time and he was also told that Tenou-san had been away." This time he nodded toward Haruka, who just pursed her lips together.

"Of course he didn't know exactly what was going to happen. But he had a hint of it. In the past, I believe, once the father got custody of these children they were eventually sold off as child laborers and such. Sometimes they were sold off to beggar organizations. Beggar organizations in third world countries would buy them, very often mutilate them, and force them to beg, since people tend to give money to children more often than adults." I winced at what he was telling me. What kind of monsters were these?! I saw Haruka had a pained expression as well.

"For now I can't prove very much, but in time I am hoping I can bust these people out. Many of them have been arrested and many on probation or on house arrest. As for you, Kaiou-san, you're free to go unless I need you to testify someday."

Smiling his kind smile, he dismissed us and we left his office. Holding hands we went out in the fresh air. A chapter of our life had been closed, another was going to open. The scars of this old chapter would remain with us forever as we would face this new one together. I was scared, yet I was eager as well. I wanted to know what was waiting for us next. Maybe this time it was a good chapter. Maybe it was the happy ending chapter. So, as we stepped out under the blue sky, I embraced the cool breeze with Haruka, as if welcoming the new chapter of my life.

* * *

**A/N** An abrupt ending, yes I know, but it was my intention. Thanks to all my reviewers, because it was their reviews that kept me going, and thanks to all my readers for deeming my story worthy of their time. I love you all, really and truly.


End file.
